Five Senses
by Sev'slittlesecret
Summary: After Harry Potter left the wizarding and started to live with Snape, he realized he never truly experienced the five senses before he met Sesshomaru.


**After Harry left the wizarding and started to live with Snape, he realized he never truly experienced the five senses before he met Sesshomaru. **

**Bated By Kellygirl**

**Thank you so much for all your help.**

**This is also the late, late birthday present to DarkAngel048 also known as RXMFanReaderFics.**

**I have finished!**

**Sight **

Harry Potter, savoir of the wizarding world, was in Aokigahara the forest near Mount Fuji in Japan, looking for a few potion ingredients for a friend. Spotting what he needed, Harry kneeled down and cut off a couple of leafs from a small plant and put it in his satchel before turning to go back home.

Dry leaves crunched at his footsteps, and he jumped over a few fallen logs. Harry looked up at the darkening sky, and wondered what was going on in England. It hadn't been that long since he had left –a couple of months actually.

After the war, Harry felt the need to…get away for a while. He had stayed to help his friends, and grieved fallen, but after a while people always expected something more from him. They expected who he was going to marry, what he was going to do, they had his own life planned out for him.

Even his friends had his life planned for him. Ron was dead set on Harry marrying Ginny after the war along with his family. Hermione thought Harry should continue to help the wizarding world after he done what he was supposed to. Granted he didn't mind helping with the rebuilding of Hogwarts and helping with the Ministry, but the world and Hermione kept on expecting him to do more than one person could do.

Then when Harry had told his friends that he was gay…well it wasn't the most supportive response. Ron flipped out; angry at him, screaming that he was betraying his little sister, while Hermione looked at him in disgust.

Harry snorted as he stepped over a fallen log. Hermione had actually suggested that he go to a muggle place where the people there will "help" him. Anger made Harry walk faster, for the first time eager to get back to the man living with him. Hermione had said there was a good camp close to her home and they could help him getting better.

That's when Harry decided that it would be better to leave for a while. How long, he didn't know, but he knew he couldn't stay there. So he packed up his things, gave Hermione and the Weasleys a few choice words ("Last time I heard, I only own my life!" and "Fuck you!") and left.

Harry wanted to be far away from the wizarding world and thought that Japan would be a good place to stay for the time being. He didn't have any fan's following him, taking pictures of him, he didn't even know if Japan _was _a part of the world he had left.

The teen sighed in happiness and saw something out of the corner of his eye. Harry frowned and looked back at what he had seen. He had caught a glimpse of white. That's when he had seen him, a tall man with long white hair. The man seemed to be gliding through the dense forest of the trees going away from him.

Harry stilled and watched the man leave from his sight. His eyes were wide and his breathing was becoming unsteady. He felt…_drawn_ to that person. Harry shook his head and started to continue on his way, looking back know and then.

And more importantly…he felt more alive then had ever been for that brief moment.

**Taste **

Harry walked back to the small village he was staying at, waving at a few people and smiling as he reached the house he was staying in. Harry opened the door and placed one hand on the support beam to take of his shoes.

There were footsteps that where coming closer, until Severus Snape's scowling face came into view.

"Took you long enough!" He snarled before snatching the bag of ingredients. He opened, and looked at the continents, muttering to himself as he walked away about what potions he would need them for.

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked after the taller man. "You're welcome!" He shouted after him.

Snape was as surprised to see him as Harry was to see him in Japan. The man had survived the bite that Nagini had inflected on him and had disappeared soon afterward. As Harry was looking for a place to stay in the village he had bumped into dour man. Harry then immediately bugged the man to let him stay with him as he thought it would be a good way to stay in touch with the rest of the wizarding world. Plus he couldn't help but feel guilty after he learned all the facts about Severus' life. So he figured he could at least help him as much as he could, everything else was just a bonus.

Snape had… disagreed would be a polite term, until he said he would do chores around the house and anything else that he needed. Harry snorted at the almost gleeful look Snape had on his face. Bossing around the boy-who-lived must have appealed to him. But life with Snape wasn't all bad, and they even had a small friendship going.

Harry collapsed on the couch yawning. Staying up all night wasn't something he had enjoyed, but least he had seen something interesting. Harry sat up quickly, his eyes widening. He needed to ask Snape about the forest.

Harry frowned; now that he thought about it, could he have been just imagining things? He didn't really get a good look at… whatever he had seen. It even could have been a ghost for all he knew.

The teen looked up when Snape entered the room, writing down a few notes.

"Snape?" He wouldn't dare say his first name to him.

The man didn't look his way, but raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything…" Harry hesitated not knowing what to say. "Anything like _us_ in the woods?"

Snape was fully looking at him know with a bored look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry sighed and leaned back, happy yet not, that Snape didn't know what he was talking about. "Never mind," he mumbled.

The teen looked out the window, hearing Snape huff and walking out of the room.

**Sound**

Harry yawned as he looked around the forest floor. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them and turned back to his job. Severus had sent him outside to get some ingredients for the wolfsbane potion and he needed one that only bloomed in the light of full moon.

Harry yawned again not seeing where he was going. He hadn't stayed up past 12 o'clock for some time and so he wasn't used to staying up later. The teen sighed and quickly looked around for the plant.

He found it and carefully cut it, then put it in the small bag. Harry turned to go when he caught something white out of the corner of his eyes. He whorled around and saw the same vision image he had a while ago. This time though, he could see the apparition more clearly.

It was a tall man with long sliver hair that almost reached the floor. Golden eyes stared into his and a white kimono with sliver leaves moved with his steps. Harry's eyes widened and he backed away when he noticed the man coming toward him. The face was impassive and the makeup he was wearing gave him a strange and fey look to him.

Harry though was strangely…intrigued. Not even knowing it he took a step forward instead of backing away.

The man paused and it seemed like a hint of amusement along with anger was seen in his eyes. Finally the man stopped in front of him, staring down at him.

Harry knew he should run, that he should do something! But his mind was drawing a blank. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down and a heady fragrance enveloped his mind. It reminded him of the time when he had smelled the potion for luck.

A hand was paced on his shoulder and the man was looking down at him, making Harry flush.

Finally the taller man spoke as he stood up, apparently satisfied. "I am Demon Lord Sesshomaru," he said as he took a step back and bowed his head.

Harry realized he was gaping at him and hurriedly closed his mouth. "Ah, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He thought quickly and didn't see the harm in telling him who he was. Demons didn't count as muggles after all, at least he thought so. "A wizard," he said, also bowing hoping this was the right response.

Harry bit his lip as he stared up at the demon. And that was a shock. He didn't even know that demons where still alive, from the little he remembered from Binns', no one had seen a demon for hundreds of years.

The teen blinked when the Lord tilted his head as if listening to something far away. The demon looked back to him. "This conversation will have to be continued another time."

Harry nodded eagerly, before he realized what he was doing. The demon's facial expressions didn't move, but Harry had a feeling that he was pleased for some reason. "Er… I'll see you later then?" Harry asked. He hoped it would be soon. There was this…need? The word didn't really seem to explain what he was feeling, but he _had _to see this man again, some kind of pull. Instead of being frightened, he felt excited.

The Lord nodded and walked away disappearing into the trees. Harry let out a breath and smiled for the first time in a long time. He couldn't wait to see him again.

**Touch**

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly at the dead demon in front of him. These days' unruly demons didn't appear as often, but there were still some. Years had passed and people had come and went, and with each passing year the demon world had slowly separated from humans. Now, demons either lived like him, in dense forests where they wouldn't have to worry about humans, or they lived alongside them, like his half-brother Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and ran swiftly toward the edge of the forest just in time to watch his mate enter the village. Now that was a surprise. He didn't even think that he would have a mate, let alone a HUMAN one. But then again his mate wasn't really human if the magic rolling off him had anything to do with it.

Sesshomaru stared as the small male jogged to a house close to the forest edge and go inside. The demon settled down, keeping a close eye on him. After finding his mate, he would not lose track of him so soon. Yes, he thought seeing Harry talk to a tall, dark-haired man. He needed to make sure nothing happened to his mate until the bonding.

Now the only problem was how to make sure his little minx will stay.

Harry had encountered Lord Sesshomaru many times over the weeks. He had been drawn back to the same spot and had spoken many times to the older man. He had learned much about his past and he in turn told him of his.

Harry couldn't help but be fascinated when the demon spoke of all the people he had met in the past, and all the places he had been. Those times were rare though, and Sesshomaru seemed to like to listen to him chatter. Harry started to recognize his facial expressions as he spoke, and started to interpret a twitch of his lips and even a slight rise of his eyebrow. Even though his face seemed expressionless, his face showed much emotion to Harry.

These interactions made Harry extremely happy. He could forget about his friends, the wizarding world, just like he had hoped when he left. And the best part was the feeling of ease and safety he got from the man. Harry didn't know the last time he could be himself with someone besides Severus. With Sesshomaru it almost expected for him to be himself. To be who he was.

Harry looked at the quiet man next to him on the forest floor. Harry smiled slightly when he noticed the dislike on the man's face of having to sit on the forest floor. The teen didn't think it shouldn't have been that bad since he had to do so in many of his travels.

Sesshomaru was looking at the small brook a couple of feet away and Harry lost his breath at the vision. The sun's rays seemed to make his hair gleam and the shadows from the branches danced on his face so that at sometimes Harry couldn't see his eyes. He didn't really notice he was staring until Sesshomaru turned to him, making Harry blush and look away tracing paths in the dirt.

Long fingers reached under his chin as they lifted his face toward the demon. Harry gave him a confused look as Sesshomaru's eyes board into his. "Sessho-muf!" Thin lips covered his own, surprising the hell out of Harry.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, staring into smirking golden ones, and then the kissed deepened. Harry gasped as a tongue traced his lips, opening his mouth wide, unintentionally letting the tongue enter. Harry felt a hand grip the back of his head to pull him closer and Harry submitted willingly. This kiss, as surprising as it was, felt right, and Harry for the first time, felt whole.

The kiss slowly ended, Harry breathing heavily into the demons mouth. Harry took a deep breath and sighed leaning against the man. "Wow," he whispered.

He heard a deep rumble from Sesshomaru's chest almost as if he was laughing at him. Harry looked up, but his face was just as expressionless as it was before. "I know."

Harry scowled at hearing the laughter in his voice and thumped him on his chest. The only thing it did was just make the man chuckle. Harry sighed and looked back up at the man, his eyes staring at him before sweeping the area around him. Harry ducked his head a smile on his face.

He couldn't remember being so happy.

Sesshomaru nodded as he listened to his mate talk about his life. The road he walked, the people he lost. It seemed like there was nothing left in that world of his and that made Sesshomaru content. He could take him back to his castle; introduce him into the demon's ways. Maybe even bring along the older man Harry was living with for some companionship.

"Would you like to leave it all behind Harry?" He had asked softly tightening his hold on his mate. Harry had just finished his rant about the Minster and how nothing was going right even after the war was over. "You don't have anything left in that world." He leaned down and breathed in his mate's sent.

The demon felt Harry shudder and he smirked. He loved the responses he could get from the teen.

"I-I can't," Harry gasped as hands traveled down his sides. "It n-needs me." He tried to slap the hands away so he can concentrate.

"I'll even bring your mentor along to the castle."

Harry sighed and relaxed, thinking it over. It was true that he had come to care for him in some sort of strange father and son relationship but…

"No," Harry shook his head. He titled his head up and smiled at the stoic being. "No, I can't. Not yet."

The demon stared at him, but then nodded his head. "It will happen though," He tightened his grip on his mate. "Then you'll be mine."

Harry smirked. "Or you will be mine." He sighed and stood up, leaving Sesshomaru's warmth. "I'll see you later," he said before walking down the now familiar path.

Soon after that, Sesshomaru had been mentioning taking him from the humans more often. To live forever with him and Harry couldn't help it…he was tempted. The Wizarding world wasn't a place he wanted to go back any time soon, but… Harry couldn't just leave! There were people who he cared for even if they were against his happiness for now.

Harry looked up at the sky, hoping that his friends will calm down and that they would accept him by the time he got back, whenever he will, and make up his friendship with them.

Because he knew if he went with Sesshomaru to his home, he wouldn't even look back.

Harry looked up at hearing a knock on the door. The teen frowned as he got up walking to the front door wondering who it could be. Snape was already inside working on some healing potions to sell later. And the other villagers didn't visit them.

Harry opened the door, surprise on his face. "Hermione?"

The bushy haired witch looked at him nervously. She brushed some hair out of her eyes while they darted around but didn't quite land on Harry. They had dark circles under them, and Harry wondered when she had last slept. "Uh, yeah."

Harry looked at her feeling awkward. The last time they spoke wasn't exactly pretty. Harry frowned in thought. How did she find him anyway? This was Snape's place and everyone thought he was dead.

Apparently Hermione was starting to become frustrated at the lack of response she was getting and coughed loudly to get his attention. "Can I come in?" She asked when Harry focused on her.

"Er," Harry looked behind him, wondering if Snape would mind. Well he did live here too, and Snape didn't say anything about visitors. "Um sure," He held the door wide open and moved out of the way, letting her inside. Closing the door, Harry turned to her as she looked around. "How did you find me?" He asked moving toward her.

Hermione gave him a sad smile. "You always wanted to visit other places, one of them being in Japan. I just looked for small towns' away from large cities."

Harry stared at her in surprise. "You went that far in order to find me?" A flicker of hope for her flared into life. Maybe she had come to apologize to him. Harry gazed warmly at Hermione; she must have taken great courage to do that. Harry hoped that maybe the others where opening up to.

He could wait to tell her about Sesshomaru! They had been seeing each other in the woods for a couple of months, and Harry had even visited his place. It seemed to be hidden by some sort of enchantments so that humans couldn't find it. Harry didn't notice it until it was pointed out to him.

Hermione huffed crossing her arms. "Of course! I came to find you and bring you back! This has gone on long enough!"

Harry gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

The girl rolled her eyes and had a put on expression on her face. "This!" She waved her hand. "Being gay, leaving us," She looked at him with a disapproving frown. "You have to come back. Ginny-"

A surge of magic washed over her, making her stop. Harry looked at her, fury in his eyes. "How _dare _you!" He took a step toward her, making her take a step back. "This was the reason you found me?! To _order_ me to come back!?" Harry gave her a disgusted look. "I told you, I'm gay!" His magic calmed down, though his anger still swirled in him. Harry watched Hermione get her composer back.

"Harry," The witch's voice was low and disapproving as if the show of power didn't even happen. "Gays are not normal! Marriage is supposed to be between a man and a woman."

Harry gapped at her. Did she listen to a single word he had said? He crossed his arms raising his eyebrow. Months with Severus had at least taught him something besides potions. "I wasn't even talking about marriage, but please tell me why Marriage should only be between them and not a man who loves another man or a woman who loves another woman."

Hermione huffed and seemed to struggle for words. "To have children! We need children to-"

"Orphanages seem to have a lot of children." He cut in and she gave him an angry look. "What about the people who are infertile? They shouldn't get married because of that either, should they?"

"Listen, Harry," She tried another tactic, "Ginny-"

"Can find someone else," Harry said and stalked over to the door opening it. "I think you better leave Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "I had hoped it wouldn't have come to this." She took out her wand disarming Harry.

Harry gave her a wary look. "Herm, what are you doing?" His heart was thudding against his chest. He had no idea what was going on with her.

Angry eyes glared at Harry as she moved forward. "Harry you must know that I'm only doing this for your own good!" She placed her hands on her hips, ignoring the shocked look she was getting.

Harry made a grab for his wand, but Hermione just shot a binding spell at him, thankfully it missed. "Don't worry Harry," Hermione said brightly as she shot another spell at him. "I know some places that'll help you."

Harry scowled at her, his wand drawn. He didn't want to hurt her but the way she was acting he wouldn't have much choice. "Why can't you just leave me alone!?" He snarled at her as the witch came forward.

She glared at him and was about to say something when a loud growl reached their ears. Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway glaring at Hermione.

Harry watched the girl take a step back, uncertain of the taller man. He sighed, knowing that this could get out of hand…fast. "Hermione, I think you better leave," He said crossing his arms.

The girl looked at the demon apprehensively. "Harry," She asked ignoring the teen. "Who is that?"

Harry sighed, "It's none of your business, just go-"

"It's him, isn't it?"

Harry watched Hermione get her baring's back, a slightly crazed look coming to her eyes. "He's been giving you ideas!" Her voice started to get higher until she was almost shrieking.

Harry moved to stand in front of the demon; he had never seen Hermione like this before. She was supposed to be the logical one, the one with the brains. He didn't know what she might do in her state of mind. "Hermione," he made his voice calm and smooth.

The women didn't listen and screamed. "You will give my Harry back!" She started to yell spells at both of them, saying the first ones that came to mind, light and dark.

Harry quickly erected a shield and shot a stunning spell at her hitting her right in the chest. He watched his one-time best friend crumple.

"It seems you didn't need my help after all."

Harry turned and watched Snape step over some debris. "Yes…I'm sorry for this. I didn't think it would end like this." His voice ended on a mournful note.

Snape made a noncommittal sound and raised an eyebrow at the appearance of Sesshomaru. "Another enemy?"

Harry shook his head as he turned to Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I followed you."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You were not stalking me." He stated.

"I was following you."

"Don't do that again," Harry ordered before sighing. He looked at Hermione and clenched his hands. "Is this…I mean, will everyone be like this? Not accepting me for me?"

Snape walked up to them and crouched down to look her over. "Most likely. They will only believe in what you should be and not what you are." He stood up and glowered at Harry. "Now what are we going to do with her?"

Harry wasn't really paying attention but snapped out of it when Sesshomaru touched his hand. "Oh!" He looked down at his unconscious ex-friend and shrugged. "A portkey?"

Snape snorted and rose to his feet. "Thank you for the complement but I don't know how."

Harry bit his lip. "Then the only thing I can think of would to Apparate her somewhere." He stooped and lifted Hermione by her waist. "I'll bring her to London." He grimaced at the damage. "The least I could do with destroying your house and bringing her here." He nodded to Snape and smiled a little at Sesshomaru. "See you later." He said and disappeared.

Snape turned to Sesshomaru, who was still standing in front of the doorway. "So you're the one Harry had been visiting."

Golden eyes turned to his and nodded as he put away his sword. "I am the Demon Lord of the Western Lands."

Severus' stared at him and tapped his chin with his finger. "That is fascinating. Your kind hasn't been seen in hundreds of years."

Sesshomaru gave him a deadly smile. "You just need to know where to look."

"I see…" Severus whispered. He broke the stare and looked around his room before waving his wand and muttering an incantation. The damaged parts fixed themselves and broken windows where fixed in a matter of minutes. Severus turned back to the demon. "You won't hurt him," His eyes held a dangerous glint. "Right?" He grinned fiercely.

An equally dangerous smile formed on his face. "No, in fact I had been hoping to bring him home with me."

The black-haired man nodded as he sat down on a chair. A silence started as they both stared at each other, trying to find out more about each other.

"When will he be back?" Sesshomaru asked to break the silence.

"Harry would have to make some stops along the way. We can't just Apparate to London. So maybe 10 minute's altogether when he finds someone who can make a portkey." Severus smirked at the taller man. "Feeling restless?"

Sesshomaru glared at him, "No."

Severus smirked and leaned forward. "You're taking him away, right?"

The demon just stared at him, the silence giving Severus the answer. "Just make sure-"

A loud crack interrupted them announcing Harry. He was sweaty and seemed tired, but that wasn't what Sesshomaru first noticed. It was the defeated look, the sadness.

"Harry?" Severus asked.

He didn't speak for a few moments and when he did it was hollow, dead. "It's useless," Harry muttered. Sesshomaru didn't move from his place near the door as he watched Harry's emotions peak. "I thought maybe… maybe I can return Hermione to the Weasleys, hoping that maybe one of them had accepted me but…" His voice trailed off. "They were still all the same."

Harry lifted his head and turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm ready."

Severus watched this exchange silently and was surprised when Harry looked to him. "Will you come with me?"

The dark man titled his head. "To live with you?"

Harry nodded, his eyes pleading. "I," he hesitated at his mentor's stare. "Well if you want to."

"Well… I do need a new place to live," Severus said slowly and watched Harry's face light up. "And someone has to keep you out of trouble."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. "Thank you."

**Smell**

"S-shouldn't we…!" Harry shuddered when a hand traveled down his spine. "Ah!"

Harry gasped as teeth nipped his earlobe. "I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow," his mate whispered in his ear.

Once they got to Sesshomaru's place he pointed to a few servant's to get Severus' room ready and proceeded to drag Harry to his own room. Harry didn't even get a chance to see most of the room before the demon started to ravish him.

Harry blushed when the large hand traveled to his bottom. He gasped and buried his face in Sesshomaru's chest when his hand slipped down inside his pants. He heard a tear and felt air on his ass. Shocked Harry looked up at the stoic face, but before he could say anything whimpered when the hand went to the front of his pants, lightly touching his bulge.

"P-Please!" Harry whispered against the taller male's chest.

The demon chuckled softly and kissed him deeply distracting Harry as he shredded the front of the jeans. Releasing the tempting mouth Sesshomaru waited until Harry became slightly more aware.

"I want you to beg me," He said softly. Those big green eyes widened and Sesshomaru felt pleased as Harry face became even redder.

Harry turned his head and mumbled. Even though Sesshomaru could here him, he wanted to make sure _everyone _would understand what Harry meant to him. "I didn't hear you." He said softly.

"Please…" Harry whispered. "Please touch me."

The demon grinned, showing his fangs and grabbed Harry by the waist. "Then I shall."

Sesshomaru kissed him, exploring his mouth as he drank Harry's moans. He lifted up his head and enjoyed the dazed look on Harry's face. His face was flushed and his eyes were dazed allowing Sesshomaru to remove the torn clothing from Harry's delectable body.

He nipped Harry's neck leaving a mark and satisfied moved downward licking and twisting his nipples. Harry was moaning softly making the demon harden even more then he already was. As Sesshomaru finished lightly tugging on Harry's nub, he released it and breathed softly on it then proceed to lick downward, and watch Harry twitch and become flushed.

The demon then lowered his clawed hand towards Harry's prick. The flushed member was erect and dripping perfect for Sesshomaru to tease and touch easily.

Harry had moaned, covering his face when his lover touched him down there. "What-" Harry paused and peaked behind his fingers. "What are you going to do exactly?" Harry whispered as though someone else could hear him

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and licked some pre-cum from his hand, causing Harry's eyes to widen and move from his face. "Whatever that makes you feel good." He leaned forward and kissed Harry. "I want you to feel as good you make me whenever we're talking," He kissed him again "Whenever you laugh," He moved his body over him and then lowered his hand pass Harry's twitching member. "Whenever you smile…" He looked into Harry's eyes. "I'm going to make you scream in pleasure. That's what I'm going to do."

Harry couldn't help but smile a little at the corniness. But there was no doubt that his words didn't affect him. But then he felt a finger touch him below…

The teen squealed and tried to move away, but the demon held him down. "It's okay, Harry," he said softly.

Harry gulped but forced himself to relax. Once again he felt a finger touch him down- down there! When it slipped inside Harry closed his eyes in pain. Sesshomaru kissed him, distracting him from the pain and then it touched something inside him.

Harry gasped and arched his back, as he felt Sesshomaru touch his sweet spot. The demon stopped kissing him and chuckled as he continued to push against his prostate making Harry moan.

"H-harder… Harry whispered.

Sesshomaru didn't stop and enjoyed the sight. Harry laying on his back with a sheen of sweet and a blush on his face. His eyes were slightly opened and his chest was heaving.

Sesshomaru thrust his fingers in once again and felt Harry's muscles try to keep him inside. He twisted and Harry clenched his eyes shut and keened.

"Tell me what you want Harry."

He hiccupped and squirmed around. "I-I need-!"

Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers, causing Harry to cry out. "Do you want me inside you?" He rubbed his index finger along the quivering hole.

Harry nodded franticly, as he squirmed trying to get the finger back inside him.

"Then you have to say it," The man purred.

"I want you inside me!" Harry shouted.

Sesshomaru moved back until pushed inside him. It stretched him and filled him so much that Harry didn't think anything else could fit inside him.

The demon slowly slid out, making Harry protest then moan when he went back in.

Harry's mind couldn't think well after that, only that it was hot, hard, and fast.

Until he climaxed, shouting Sesshomaru name. The demon continued to thrust inside him until he to, came inside him making Harry slightly uncomfortable.

As Harry tried to catch his breath, he wondered if he would like the feeling more each time and made a note in his mind to do this once more when he woke up. For self study, that needed multiple tests.

Sesshomaru slipped out of his abused hole, making Harry whine slightly, feeling empty. The demon then moved up to him, tugging him into his arms.

"Now, we're mated."

Harry, though exhausted understood and thumped him on the chest. "Idiot, as if we weren't before," he said hoarsely then closed his eyes and he fell asleep. Mate sounded good.

Severus glared at the pale demon as he walked into the library. The bastard didn't even seem bothered by his level one glare that could even make the former Headmaster gulp.

Sesshomaru walked over to him. "Is there something wrong?"

The Potion Master scowled and closed his book. "How about the fact that you put me in a room _right next to yours last night?!"_ He growled out.

"I thought that was the best way to confirm that Harry was safe with me."

Severus rose in fury. "And what if I decided to tell Harry about-"

"I thought you might like this," the demon interrupted holding out a box that he had just noticed.

Severus took it and frowned at the white, thin box. He glanced suspiciously at the Demon Lord before opening it. It was full of plants and herbs, some that he didn't think he could get in Japan.

For a moment, Severus didn't know what to say. "How…"

"I have connections in all over the world; I thought you might like these." Severus glanced up at the impassive face.

"So this is a bribe." He stated.

The demon didn't say anything, just watched.

Severus looked up and nodded.

"Bribe accepted."

The end


End file.
